Heretofore, bipolar plates for fuel cells have been known to include at least one reactant gas flow path defined in a surface of the bipolar plate by a plurality of lands and at least one channel. To reduce contact resistance between a diffusion media layer and the bipolar plate, the bipolar plate has heretofore been coated with gold.